1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bow string holding and release mechanism incorporating a depressable plunger operable to retain a bow string when depressed and to release a bow string when the plunger is released. In addition, the bow string release mechanism further incorporates an adjustable length wrist cinch from which the release mechanism is tethered through the utilization of a flexible loop and the release mechanism includes a flat pistol grip-type of body to be substantially encircled by the fingers of an archer's hand and is equipped with a nose end from which the associated bow string is released in a direction extending outward from the nose end of the body. Further, the nose end of the body and the cinch coact in a manner such that the direction in which an associated bow string is released parallels the forearm of the user of the release mechanism when the user's hand is inclined outwardly (relative to his forearm) approximately 45.degree.. The cinch is constructed in a manner such that it is tightened about the user's wrist, when his hand is in the aforementioned inclined position, to define a substantial stop for movement of the wrist to the inclined position thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bow string releases heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known bow string releases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,974, 3,954,095, 4,009,703, 4,232,649, 4,316,443, 4,498,448, 4,509,497 and 4,672,945. However, these previously known bow string release mechanisms do not include the overall structural and operational features of applicant's invention.